cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Me, Myself and Time
"'Me, Myself and Time'" is a song recorded by singer Demi Lovato for her sitcom ''Sonny with a Chance. Lauren and Dani Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their shared YouTube channel on June 9, 2010. The two also gave shout-outs to various Formspring users.Description from video reads: **SHOUTOUTS** Laurel S. Fattinsoffi JBswifee Hope j. Mitee Ozey808mizzozey Zoe.M shannon maddocks from england Amy, from Northern Ireland shaniqua SkizzySwims Chloe Brownlie ImMagic11 GenLuvCimorelli GennaDreamerz Jasco_ NadineSings1 MaryLrDG DemSelMandMiles Rachel Seber12 weechoexox1 JBswifee Sara & Becca chloe from scotland shannon maddocks kristen thc Sese Isabelle & Desiree JACK OMFGBieberFacts TXCimSupport Patricia Torres Nathan in Utah Cowlover1995 Erika Hickman kieraEFRONcyrus Shanelle Judy and Kyra britbunny Landrews9 Judy and Kyra SuperTaylorTott) xoxotaylerr haylee98 Danielle O SophiaBabe22 tsmemariah22 jen jen 97 Nez xoBeMyValentinexox Gaby411 sweetegirlovin sarala cohen leah brull xXEmMoeXx randomkrystil Anna from Barcelona lizzy and bill Cassidy Sese lightenshadows lisababyy09 Graysa and Sara Magistrix78 smelly_toaster Hanan23 mia Lyrics Dani: I can make the rain stop if I wanna Just by my attitude I can take my laptop, record a snapshot And change a point-of-view Lauren: I just entered this brand new world And I'm so open hearted I know I got a long way to go, but I I'm just getting started Lauren and Dani: I'm over my head and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be I'm gonna try 'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time Lauren: I go where life takes me But some days it makes me Wanna change my direction Sometimes it gets lonely But I know that it's only A matter of my perception Lauren and Dani: I just entered this brand new world And I'm so open hearted I know I got a long way to go but I'm- I'm just getting started I'm over my head and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be I'm gonna try 'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time Dani: And baby, there's nothing like this moment To just be real and let the truth be spoken Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken Turn the light in my head into something golden Lauren: Just try more love If I just try more love Then I'll find myself in time Lauren and Dani: I'm over my head and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be I'm gonna try I'm over my head and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be I'm gonna try 'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Teen pop songs Category:Pop songs